


the gift of whiskey

by sianykins07



Series: The Name Game [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Ass Play, Daydreaming, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianykins07/pseuds/sianykins07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock cant stop thinking about Quinn. He wants to go see her but he's stuck on watch. His imagination might suffice, then again, it might not have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I'll give this multiple chapters, hopefully getting smuttier the further it goes on. I struggled a bit between using the word 'trousers' over and over or using 'pants' instead (I'm not American but it's so useful having it as an extra word!) Please let me know what you think! About the work as well as the pants/trousers dillema.

Sanctuary was completely overrun. Raiders were on every corner with all the settlers rounded up like cattle in the hub by the large tree. Quinn was completely out matched. She stood facing the leader as he towered over her, brandishing the largest sledgehammer she had ever seen. Covered by only the thin material of her lace underwear - they were completely ambushed by the attack and she had no time to clothe herself - she shivered slightly as a single breeze picked up, blowing dust and debris. Her 10mm was empty and there was nothing else to hand. She looked around desperately for something, anything that might help. It seemed like all hope was lost.

No. There was one last hope. 

A thunderous roar drew everyone’s attention to the gargantuan beast leaping towards them at an alarming rate, tearing down all the raiders in it’s path, ripping them apart and throwing the severed limbs at the few left to retreat. Quinn squinted up through the sunlight at the silhouette it cast of the creature and the figure who courageously rode it. As her vision adjusted and the sunlight dimmed the figure was revealed: Hancock.

The deathclaw he effortlessly commanded reared on it’s legs, and stretching up into the sky let out another deafening roar. Hancock unsheathed a mighty weapon from his belt – that cool flaming sword he saw Quinn use that one time – and with one mighty swing, took the leaders head clean off. Cheers of joy rose up from the settlers and they all ran towards him as he leapt off the side of his steed and slapped it’s hide commanding it to run off until such time it would be needed again. The crowd began chanting his name with tears of joy as they encircled their mighty rescuer. But only one person held his gaze. Quinn her eyes ablaze with gratitude, lust and passion ran into his embrace, letting out a sigh of “my hero” before he dipped her into the most awesome kiss she had ever experienced. Ever.

“Hancock can you please take a double shift on the southeast guard post tonight?”

The disembodied voice snapped Hancock abruptly from his daydream making him realise he had been polishing the same barrel of his shotgun for God knows how long now. He blinked and turned to see Piper, the owner of said voice, standing with her usual hand-on-hip thing she thought gave her a tough edge. It didn’t, Hancock thought. “Hello-o?” Piper jerked her head forward waving her hand at him earning only a roll of his eyes. “Yes Piper, what can I do for you?” His words came through a sigh. He really couldn’t be bothered with her. She had interrupted a particularly good daydream and seeing as it was almost sunset he had wanted to go looking for Quinn to share the story with her before he had to start on his shift. Maybe he could convince her to act some of it out?..

“I need a favour. Can you cover my shift at the guard post? It’ll be a real quiet night I promise! There’s a patrol of minutemen arrived and I want to squeeze some travel stories out of ‘em. Please!” Hancock rolled his eyes at her again. “Cause I got nothin’ else to do, ain’t that right. I don’t think so sister.” He got up from his stool and tidied his materials away. Not one to be brushed off so lightly Piper whipped around to his side obviously trying her best to enter his personal space. “Yeah right! What, you can’t like not spend one night sitting in taking chems by yourself? Come on Hancock!” The comment actually bothered Hancock. That wasn’t all he did. And now that he had Quinn’s interests, somewhat – he wasn’t really 100% sure about that – he had someone who shared an interest in his recreational activity. They hadn’t really discussed what was going on between them. Their first fuck had been rudely interrupted by a couple of metal dickheads and since then they had only really been hanging out, getting high and then making out for what seemed like hours at a time. Occasionally they’d get down to their underwear and start grinding each other like sexually charged teenagers. But at least it was definitely happening and not some jet induced haze. Or someone else he was just pretending was Quinn. That would be weird, but he was almost sure that wasn’t the case – nobody else really dabbled in chems in Sanctuary. Course there was that creepy old gal mama whatever but he certainly wasn’t about to embark on any hazy grope fests with her, no way no thank you. He shuddered at the thought.

Piper was furiously tapping her foot, her frown almost a complete upside-down U. Finally she threw her hands up. “Come on Hancock! You’re the only one who can. I need this favour, please.” Hancock sighed. He knew he’d kick himself later. “Fine, but a favour usually means I get something out of this at some point.” Piper squealed and jogged off in the direction of the stop-ins shack leaving Hancock wondering at which point in time he had lost his balls.

Piper was right, it was a quiet night. The patrol of minutemen must have done a good job clearing their way up here, there wasn’t so much as a bloatfly hanging around for miles. Hancock flipped the safety on the sniper rifle before resting it at the side of the post. Leaning against the rail he started to wonder if the rest of the shift would drag as much as the first few hours. “Suppose I should feel lucky,” he grumbled to himself before yawning loudly. It was a warm clear night with a bright moon and a good amount of visible stars. The irradiated atmosphere caused ripples in the sky which reflected the moonlight in a beautiful spectrum of colours. Almost beautiful, until you remembered it was killing the planet.

The snap of a twig brought Hancock’s focus but before he could turn around he felt the point of a blade press in between his shoulder blades. Shit. Cursing himself for letting his guard down, he glanced at the rifle just over an arms breadth away. No chance – even if he could grab it before his assailant skewered him he’d still need to latch the safety and hope they were at least the distance of the barrel away. Maybe he could just knock them clean out with the butt of the gun, was it sturdy enough for that? He felt the point leave his skin which was then replaced with a slight tap of his ass.

“Scared you.”

Hancock breathed a sigh of relief. “Dammit Quinn, I could have shot you!” Quinn laughed in her throat. “Oh please, I could have floored you before you reached for that thing,” she leaned against the rail of the guard post facing Hancock. Tonight she was wearing a flannel shirt tied in a knot above her midriff and some jeans she had cut into some impractically short shorts. Hancock’s eyes slowly made their way down her legs to her combat boots. Sexy and deadly, just the way he liked her. “I thought you’d like company for this double shift you’ve been roped into, was I mistaken?” She held up two bottles of whiskey and swirled them around in front of him. Hancock smiled and grabbed one. “I would love some company.” He unscrewed the top and took a large swig with Quinn watching him through a smirk. “I’ll pretend you were talking about me there and not the bottle.” He grinned back at her before taking another slug. “Thanks doll, don’t you have anythin’ better to do than hang out with this mess though? Not that I’m complainin’ mind you.” He winked at her. She beamed at him and unscrewed the top of her own bottle. “Nah I’d much rather shoot the shit with you,” She clinked his bottle with hers before taking a long swig, grimacing as the liquid clearly seared her throat. Hancock smirked as she held in a cough, only clearing her throat to ease the burn – he knew she wasn’t much of a whiskey drinker but rather drank it just to get drunk. He watched as she undid another button from her flannel shirt, fanning at her chest as the humid night air stuck to her like a hot wet rag. Hancock took another few deep gulps from his own bottle to try distract himself from the twitches coming from his pants. “Sometimes it’s nice to escape the bullshit, you know?”

He knew.

“So what can this fine ghoul do to ease your worries sunshine?” He raised his eyebrow suggestively earning another smile from Quinn. “Oh there’s plenty I’d have you do,” Hancock’s thoughts buzzed with everything he had thought of doing to her that day alone. “But why don’t you have another drink handsome.” His heart sank a little. When was she going to stop being such a tease and just jump him already.

He obliged by knocking back what little was left of the small bottle but it caught in his throat and he spluttered when he felt Quinn’s hand swiftly unbutton his trousers. Before he could say anything the sweet warmth of her tongue was sliding over the tip of his cock, lapping up the bead of precum on the tip. “Fu – UHH fuck Quinn!” He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her take him in to the base, only to pull him out again and flick her tongue around the rim. The softness of her mouth sent his eyes rolling in his head. As she bestowed tentative licks her hands slid up his legs, one gripping him firmly, the other slipping into his pants to caress his balls, rubbing with her thumb and forefinger pulling them ever so gently. The hand around his cock squeezed as her head bobbed up and down, her lips sliding over his head so slowly it was almost torture. “Fuck Quinn you’re killing me here.” He felt her grin around his cock, as she did she dragged her teeth back along his shaft, ever so slightly grazing over the head. He shuddered at the sensation. Opening his eyes he looked down only to see her staring back, eyes dark and lusty. Just as he went to move his hand to cup her cheek she suddenly sucked hard at his head, his hand balling into a fist in her hair instead. She groaned around his cock at the sensation as he pulled gently, forcing her to take more of him in, the vibrations sending a tickle to his balls. He pulled her back and forth in a steady motion, his hips thrusting forward to meet her mouth, every few strokes forcing his cock into her throat waiting for it to convulse around him before letting up. He gritted his teeth as she started adding extra pressure at the underside of his head with her tongue, the intensity forcing his balls to tighten and he let out a deep grunt as he shot down her throat. She swallowed his load, a little dribble running out the corner of her mouth and down her chin as she pulled away slowly, a single strand connecting her to his glistening head. He watched her through a haze as she wiped it with a single finger which she then sucked on. She grinned devilishly at him as he hurriedly tucked himself away before wrapping his arms around her waist. “Fuck me Quinn, do you know what you do to a ghoul?” He kissed her neck and nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent of smoke and berries and a freshness he could only smell on her. She pressed herself into him, trapping her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes as he felt her delicate fingertips slip into his shirt and trace the rough ridges of what little skin he had. He wondered what she was thinking.

After they stood like that for what seemed like an age she finally broke the silence and their embrace. “Come by my place after your shift.” It sounded more like a command than a request but Hancock was totally down for following orders after that little token. As she drew away from him he gave a silent nod and watched as she picked up her half full bottle of whiskey and left. He watched as her hips swayed as she walked, that confident, sexy walk, her round ass perfectly filling the denim. His brain screamed at him to follow her but he knew he had to finish his shift. He cursed under his breath, she knew too. She was teasing him, the little minx, how rude he thought. Hancock chuckled. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to teach her a lesson or wanted to let her play her little game, although he was sure either option would be fucking amazing. 

He tore his mind out the gutter just enough to resume his watch. With any luck there wasn’t much left of it. Then he’d show her. Or not. He really couldn’t make his mind up..


	2. Chapter 2

Finally sunrise came. Hancock jolted upright as he heard Preston’s steady footfall approach him. The guy was always first up and on the go. He had a good sense about him, just a little too straight and narrow for Hancock’s liking. Even still, he respected Preston for putting his heart and soul into this place. Not many people these days had that decency about them – fuck he was barely decent at the best of times. He scored bonus points for that hat too. Hancock quickly dipped his own before scurrying past him, a squeak coming from Preston as he had obviously intended on engaging Hancock with another one of his ‘minutemen are just the best’ chats. _Not today_ , thought Hancock, his cock had been aching since Quinn had waltzed off, the promise of more _illicit_ acts to follow. The pain of waiting had drove Hancock crazy, his mind buzzing with a desperate need for this woman. He almost felt a little foolish for reacting so predictably – he was being played he knew that – but hell if he wasn’t game for it. At this point he was ready to kick that minx’s door down, tear off her clothes and just fuck her senseless. He’d fuck her until she couldn’t walk, that would show her. He was the player here. He used to drive women crazy back in the day, even after he became a ghoul. He knew how to charm them, keep them coming back every time. He’d get whatever he wanted from whoever he wanted and even though he’d barely give them the time of day, he knew just what to say to keep them hanging on. Harmless fun. They knew the score, and the wild ride was worth it.

 

Was that what this was, a wild ride? Hancock bit his thin lip. He liked Quinn – really liked her – but her nonchalant attitude towards whatever was going on bothered him. He quickly realised this is what all those girls must have felt when he told _them_ how it was. It felt a lot difference on the receiving end. He was whipped, under the thumb, but he didn’t give a fuck. If that was how it was then so be it. He wanted her far too much for it to stop him from going along with it. Who needed pride when the pussy was that good anyway? “Fucking karma.” he muttered as he finally approached Quinn’s door. He paused on the step just as he was about to knock when he realised the door wasn’t actually shut. _Is that for me?_ he thought. Fuck who else would be making early morning calls? He pushed the door gently and sauntered in.

 

The living room was empty and dark. Maybe Quinn had got tired of waiting and just went to bed? He smirked. _Well then I’ll just have to give her a wake up call._ Hancock tiptoed down the hall, cocking his head into each room checking for Quinn, he wasn’t actually sure which room was hers. About halfway down he caught sight of her leg in the next room, lying face down on the bed. A grin spread across his face as he approached the doorway and was presented with her naked body, head resting on her folded arms as a pillow. His eyes ran all the way down her sleek back followed the curve of her ass. Her fucking delicious ass. He resisted the urge to bend down and stick his tongue in it, what a fucking rude awakening that would be.

 

“Just going to stand there?” Hancock jumped as Quinn’s unexpected voice rooted him to the spot. Suppose his element of surprise was gone, had she even been sleeping? She moaned in her throat and lifted her legs up and bent at the knee so her feet were up off the mattress. “Like what you see?” He had never actually seen her naked before, the sneak peak of her from the back was better than he imagined. “Fuck yeah I do sweetheart.” He growled, sliding down to perch on the edge of the bed and stretched a hand out to grab her ass. She rolled over to meet his gaze, one hand holding her head up, the other hanging down over her chest hiding her nipples, palm resting on the mattress. She brought one leg up to hide her pussy from his view. The sight of her draped over the bed like that made him melt and bubble on the inside, sending fire from his stomach down to his groin. He leaned in and kissed her, his almost ruined mouth meeting her plush lips in a gentle caress before parting and welcoming his tongue. He loved kissing her. She performed with such skill, much like everything she did, the motions filled with want and yet every fine detail of them having a purpose.

 

As she slid onto her back and pulled him over her, wrapping her arms around his neck, he broke the kiss to look down at her. Her ashy blonde hair was sprawled across the bed behind her, wispy strands curling over her shoulders and neck, those deep hazel green eyes looking into his. He groaned deeply and went in for another kiss but she brought a finger up and placed it on his lips. “Ah ah.” She pushed him back to his feet gently, her hands on his chest as she stood with him. She held her lips inches from his as she snaked her arms into the front of his jacket and pushed it over his shoulders. As he wrangled his arms free from the sleeves she made her way into his shirt, pulling it out his pants and then nimbly undoing the buttons with surprising speed and skill. She opened it to expose his muscular chest, kissing up and down the irregular ridges of skin. Hancock watched as she poked her tongue out in tentative little licks, a quick flick over his left nipple sending a shiver down his spine. She hummed her approval as if it had passed through their touching skin like electricity. Her hands slid down his sides and into the waist of his pants, swiftly taking care of the buttons before pushing them down. Hancock’s erection sprang free and he let out a low growl as he felt her warm hand grasp him tightly. “For me?” Quinn purred. He grinned back at her, moving his hips forward. “You know me babe, I’m for the people.” She giggled.

 

Hancock slipped his hands up her sides to cup her breasts, working her pink nipples over with his thumbs before bending over and bringing one into his mouth. Quinn moaned as his tongue swirled around it, grazing his teeth gently against the sensitive flesh. Realising he still wore his hat, he plucked it off with one hand, gently tossing it onto her desk. _Might keep it on next time_ , he thought slyly. He slowly lowered himself onto his knees, nipping and kissing his way down her abdomen earning little sighs of approval as he went. When he got to her bikini line he gently pressed his face into her skin and breathed in deep, her smell of arousal made his cock ache but he wanted to repay her earlier favour first. Not only that but he so desperately wanted to taste her, the scent of her wet pussy was driving him crazy and making his mouth water. His tongue shot out and hit the target making Quinn gasp loudly. “Oh!” she wobbled a bit at the surprise impact but Hancock drew his arm up around her. “Easy there sweetheart, don’t you go keeling over on me.” She caught his eye and he grinned before guiding her back over to the bed so she could settle down on the edge with her legs hanging off the side. She lay back as Hancock spread her legs revealing her soft pink centre. A warmth radiated from her and Hancock could see she was so wet it had started to slide down her legs and he let out a groan before clamping his mouth over her clit and gently sucking. He felt Quinn’s body relax under him, a long sigh slipping out from her lips making him realise how tense she had been. His tongue swirled around her sweet bud while he stroked two fingers over her entrance before slipping them in. As he slowly fucked her with his fingers, he watched as she arched her back, grasping at the mattress with nothing to hold onto. Her walls lightly pulsated around him.

 

She abruptly sat up, propping herself on her elbows, and watched as Hancock moved his mouth around her pussy. He caught and held her gaze as his tongue alternated between pressing hard and flicking rapidly, forcing her to throw her head back with a groan. She let out a squeal as Hancock pulled his fingers and mouth away but had little time to react before he grabbed her, flipping her onto her front and grabbed her hips. He pulled them down towards his and she slid off the bed so her knees touched the floor but her top half was still spread over the bed. She looked back at him and he leaned into her ear. “Say my name.” He lined up his head at her entrance and as she felt it she moaned pushing back against him. He pulled away forcing out a more desperate whine this time. “Mmm Hancock.” She stretched her neck back so her long hair flowed down between her shoulder blades. He brought a palm down sharply to her right ass cheek and she yelped, her head snapping forward again. “No sweetheart, I want to hear my _name._ ” The surprise slap had caught in her throat and she was lightly panting. He felt her instinctively tense her body - preparing for another smack maybe? He smirked on the inside. _Only if you deserve it_ , he thought to himself. “John, please.” Her voice was small and pleading and only forced his smirk to the surface. “Good girl.” He squeezed his head into her pussy and then drove into her firmly until he was buried completely. They both groaned at the sensation, the thickness of his cock being compressed by her walls. If it was possible, he was almost certain she had got tighter.

 

His fingertips dug into her as he set a hard and steady pace, squeezing each time their hips met. She pushed back forcing him deeper and animalistic sounds escaped his throat. “Say it.” Quinn was panting now and struggled to suck in enough air to form words. Hancock growled and slapped her ass with force. “Say it!” He bared his teeth, his impatience growing. He was desperate to hear his name escape her lips. He wanted her screaming it by the end of this.

“ _John!_ ”

"Say it again, I want you waking people up. I want everyone to know who’s giving it to you good.” He slapped her ass again and she hissed at the sting.

“Fuck, John!” He rubbed her ass where an impressive red print was coming up rapidly and her hips bucked at the sensation. He could hear her moans laced with a whimper and he brought his hand down once again before reaching around for her clit – the complete 180 making her cry out. As she threw her head back Hancock’s hand shot forward and grabbed her hair, forcing her to sit up with him still pounding inside her. Pulling her closer to him he leaned into her ear, growling his approval at her moans choking in her throat. Her pussy was quivering at this point, the sensory overload bringing her right up to the edge and Hancock knew she would unravel any moment now. His own orgasm was threatening release but he bit down hard on his lip, still insisting on feeling her come around his cock before he would even think about finishing.

 

His fingers abandoned her clit and he heard her choke out a cry of protest. He pulled her head back so their cheeks were touching. “Suck on my thumb until it’s dripping and then touch yourself.” She obeyed immediately. Hancock was actually pretty impressed at her willingness to follow his commands – she had always been the one giving the orders, on and off the battlefield. Her fingers shot to her clit as she sucked on Hancock thumb, laving at the flesh until her saliva was dripping down his hand. He retracted his hand, “that’s my girl” and placed it over her butthole, massaging the wetness around her tight little o. He pressed his thumb in gently but it was still enough to earn a loud gasp from Quinn as she writhed under him.

 

“Fuck John, yes!”

Her cry along with the intense feeling of her pussy clamping down on his cock was enough to send Hancock straight over the edge and he emptied into her with an almost feral growl. As her walls milked his twitching cock he bucked slightly, the sensitivity drawn out more so than usual. His vision darkened at the edges and he felt unsteady for a moment or two as every nerve in his body seemed to scream for some of the feeling in his cock. His body stiffened as his insides crumbled and after what seemed like forever he unballed his fist from her hair, allowing her to slump forward before resting his head between her shoulder blades, the sweat from his forehead mixing with the thin coating on her back. He closed his eyes as their ragged breaths steadily slowed until they were in unison and a hot and hazy veil of sex filled the air surrounding them. His thumb was still in her butt and he eased it out gently, a whimper coming from Quinn in response. They both sat like that for a while, Hancock’s eyes squeezed shut as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

 

She hummed a delicious sound of satisfaction and stirred from underneath him. He sat back slowly, careful unless the dark edges of his vision threatened to spread. She angled her head back and took him in a deep kiss before standing up on unsteady legs. Hancock steadied her from the floor and watched as she pulled a blanket from under the bed. She crawled on, pulling the thick material over herself before motioning him to join her. He shook his head to try clear some of the haze and then crawled in beside her, stretching his arm out so she could rest her head in the nook of his arm.

 

“John?”

He closed his eyes and swore to himself he would _never_ get tired of that.

“Quinn.”

She looked up at him and he tilted his head down to meet her gaze. Her eyes were half lidded and sleepy, probably just as tired as he was, but she somehow still managed to look hot as fuck through the fatigue. She smiled at him before resting her head against his chest.

 

“I want some jet but I don’t wanna move.”

 

He closed his eyes. My kinda girl.

**Author's Note:**

> How do they even tell time? Its not like anyone wears watches..


End file.
